Not So Ordinary
by Mouse Pocky
Summary: Not your typical "Mary/Larry Sue" Fic. PG 13 for erm...colorful use of words. Pokemon Masters/Mistresses all seem the same? Take a journey with a Tael and you'll find out not every mystery and ideal is what it seems...EPIC 9/?? up so far
1. Prologue

Ash Ketchum sat excitedly in a seat with his nametag in it and glanced around at the other classmates in his "How to Prep" for his pokemon journey, which soon he would start his last term. I wasn't a mandatory thing as he soon found out but he had a goal and a tiny preparative sense.

He wished he didn't when the class began because he just received his course books and they didn't sound interesting as always: The pokemon electronic dictionary, Elements, evolution chains, and battling guide, 101 ways to use a Pokedex and Tael Winner Grand Pokemon Mistress Autobiography. 

Ash had to read a couple Autobiographies a year for his classes and this was the last one they had in the term before they might start off their adventure. The autobiographies were often the best part of the reading for their tales of adventure, conquering team rocket and all sorts of friends and character on valiant tales and quests. Ash secretly hoped there where still team rocket members left because the way the books talked about them Team Rocket was barely around and being beaten into the ground. However this was the first Pokemon MISTRESS instead of master he'd seen published by the pokemon league a long time ago but it was a trifle hard to get a copy because it seemed popular. He deiced to see why. 

Ash opened up the book to the prologue.

New Pokemon Trainer,

Hell, I don't know what to call you but I'm as you guessed Tael and if you read the titled this is a story of my life obviously. I was told to write a letter prologue to future trainers with words of advice.

Assuming the books of other trainers you've read mine is nothing like them. I hate to bring you off your little blissful world but:

1: Most tales are retold story like

2: The only advice you will get how to raise pokemon is from yourself

3: You either are a pokemon trainer or you're not and believe me you'll know

4: Don't forget to look at both sides of things you never know what to expect.

5: Be a defensive driver.

I'm not going to sugar coat anything to try not to be offended because nothing is watered down in real life. You can't let yourself see things the way others do. People will bug you. People will like to you. People will hate you. People will lie to you. People do many things to you. Deal with it. Be tough but not too tough and look at today not to tomorrow because you might miss today.

Pokemon training involves work and lots of it but the pokemon friendship isn't reward enough there has to be more that you, yourself will find. I never expected to be a Mistress but there were a lot of things I didn't expect. Expect that. Never let success go to your head. Meet friends, don't rely on first impressions and never the drink the water in Pewter Town. I can't help you with everything but maybe you'll learn something from me. I constantly learn from myself and others.

Who knows maybe I'll have a legacy after all.

-Tael Winner

Ash closed the prologue when the bell rang. Maybe she did have something to get across to trainers or maybe she wrote something that was worth getting on a waiting list to read. He noticed and editors note on the bottom of the page he forgot though.

Tael Winner 1987-2046

Editors notes: Tael died at the age of 59 in a school fire while saving each of the students' lives who were trapped in the building she was teaching. Her pokemon were never found but and it is not know when they died or their where abouts. Tael was buried near her monument in back of the Pokemon league hall of fame and has a memorial before each pokemon league starts for her act for others.

Ash didn't know what she did or her but it must have been important to be remembered for 54 years…and with the book he held he would personally find out.


	2. 1

Past, present, or future life was all the same to me. A thick humdrum routine. That is until I was fourteen and allowed out on my own finally a being allowed to be a Pokemon mistress. Notice how I didn't use the word master, you could say I'm a bit of a feminist but hey it's not like you'd care you could just stop reading this if you like. I was told to properly leave my "legacy" as a Pokemon Mistress I "needed" a to write my whole wonderful life story. Wonderful? As if.

I figure there's enough stories of XXX wants to be a Pokemon master/mistress. XXX gets a Pokemon he/she loves. XXX endures the hardships of badges while helping everyone they met. XXX enters many leagues and wins many badges and gets many Pokemon through trial. XXX is now Pokemon master/mistress. Too bad I wasn't one of those. Isn't that tragic?

This is awfully pessimistic of me I guess but it's true? Anyway I wasn't the least bit like that. You might even call me laughable. You see, not every Pokemon trainer is constantly hyper from mountain dew and adventures with all sorts of lovable characters. _I_ certainly wasn't.

Anyway it started out I got a Pokemon from my local center like every other Pokemon trainer. I however was more excited about living off on my own than becoming famous or maybe just battling for money. The only thing I had been sad about living was the place that I nearly lived, not my home but my karate gym and teacher. 

So I was off.

Oh you want to know what Pokemon I got? Or per chance some details? I guess if I have to.

It was a day like any other where the sun shone bright and the clean air and new dewy plant life, the kind that you can admire while you ride your bike down the cobbled worn pathway of the Pokemon Celadon City Gym. Actually it _wasn't_ like that. It was raining hard and I splashed through a myriad number of puddles and grumbled about how I had no need of taking a shower that morning. 

I left my bike outside know it would probably float down the street and then I'd have to walk home. Oh Joy. Needless to say, I wasn't in the best of moods.

Inside the gym is was very stuffy with pollen and my allergies started acting up. My shabby attire I had managed to pull out of my closet had only been an over-sized white worn blouse while I pulled a cloth blue sleeveless shirt over it. I found a pair of wrinkled black Capri pants on the floor of the closet the size of my room. Until I gained my bit of fame my family wasn't living very lavishly. I had been living in a one-floor house with a patched same color carpet in the two bedrooms and an unstained brownish wood floor in the kitchen and bathroom. Windows were scattered around the house and my parents did the best they could to make it look homey.

Suddenly I snapped out of my mini daydream. I groaned when I looked at my choice of shoes I had absent mindedly thrown on. I had one black sneaker and one blue sneaker. Fortunately one was left and the other right. I couldn't get new sneakers now I'd had brought my patched backpack of meager supplies so that after would I could start right off on my journey. 

Grudgingly I walked up to the desk and as sweetly as I could muster this morning I briefly said with a hints of vinegar in my voice: "Good Morning, I'm Tael Winner I'm here to register for the Pokemon league and get my Pokemon today" which was a typically response, though I really felt like saying "Look, I'm tired, wet and hungry (I only had a strawberry nutrigrain bar for breakfast) let me see Erica damn it." But of course Nurse Joy may not have liked that if I said that and besides there were children there it wouldn't have been nice of me. I'm ever so concerned about things like that.

Nurse Joy smiled at me and said as if it were an automatic response: "Here's you're pokedex and starters survival Pokemon kit. Go down the hall and to your right is where you'll find the new trainers section. Thank you and have a nice day."

They might as well as had a tape recorder and a package on the desk. 

Anyway with my black haired pony tail swishing behind me I looked for the door the Nurse had told me about. I reached for the doorknob and I distinctly remember yawning of some odd reason. I oddly remember I may have been nervous that night before. Go figure. 

A boy was challenging Erica at the moment so I decided to watch. The boy (obviously a novice) had called out a Geodude and was pitifully losing. I shrugged it off and went over to the "selection area" it was off in a small corner of the room. The sign with over the rack read.

**Dear future trainer,**

This is where you will close your first Pokemon look to your left and there will be a computer screen start the program to help you select your Pokemon. 

Those directions were easy enough and I wasn't a baby I didn't need someone watching me. It was a touch screen so I touched the area of the screen where the button: Touch to start program was. I noticed the screen needed a good windexing it was grimy with fingerprints. 

Next a it told me to smile-so I did. A bright flash came and took my I.D. photo. Then I was told to insert my pokedex, I did that and waited by the wall. The last thing was the little "quiz" to see which Pokemon I was to have. I glanced back at the row of Poke balls faintly I notices one with a pink top and two yellow dots near the opening button. You guess it that one was soon to be mine. I had no idea at the time of course.

The quiz was things like, your favorite color I answered white.

Personality traits: (this one was tough) doesn't like wasting time and very sincere with what I say (If I don't like you I can tell it to your face that was just a nice way of putting it) and because I felt like it I added hopeful.

Eye color Dull blue

Dog or Cat: Cat

Age: 14

Gender: Female (obviously) 

Hair color black 

Name: Tael Winner 

Favorite sports: Volleyball and Karate

Okay so I was a bit unusual.

PROCESSING, PLEASE WAIT. 

The computer made a bunch of funny noises I thought for a moment it was going to explode. I momentarily thought of ducking down to safely. 

A poke ball was tossed at me and I jumped up to catch it. It was the pink one all right. The computer screen read: Congratulations your new Pokemon is a Jigglypuff!

"A JIGGLYPUFF?" I near screamed the computer and then the Poke ball.

My lovely luck.


	3. 2

I could see it now the all-great and powerful Jigglypuff trainer plastered across a highway billboard as a new circus act. I had a low self-esteem. Could you blame me? I decided to have a look at my Jigglypuff so I tossed the ball carelessly on the ground and no I did not use the cheesy "Poke ball go!" and an over zealous throw like most people do.

The Jigglypuff popped out and looked around I sort of smiled at it. It was kind of cute after all. It ran up to me and hugged me. Okay it was REALLY cute but then it jumped of me and sneezed. No it wasn't a normal sneeze, it kinda jumped up and down and with a flash of light CRACK! The wall was smoking. 

No I did not have a normal Jigglypuff I had an electrical sneezing Jigglypuff. Lovely, just lovely.

While feeling a bit foolish I decided I might as well have a Pokemon battle and I'd start of big. I'd battle Erica. 

"Jigglypuff do you feel up to a Pokemon battle?" I asked a bit shyly to the small pink Pokemon. 

It jumped up and puffed itself up with a faint flash. (I later learn it was defense curl) It smiled at me and said "Jiggly!" cheerfully. 

I walked down the stairs and shouted loudly to Erica as though I should feign superiority: "I challenge you Erica to a one on one Pokemon battle for a Rainbow badge!" 

Erica looked up at me and nodded. She said nothing except: "Go Tangula finish this up quickly."

Wow she _was_ a good gym leader if she could tell fortunately for me not so good that I would have a hard time. 

"Go Jigglypuff!" I had commanded and smiled brightly at it since it seemed to like when I did this.

"Jiggly!" I cheered out loud with the excitement of one's first battle coursing through my veins with renewed energy. 

I knew electric attacks would do no good against plant types and while I was thinking Jigglypuff was prancing around Tangula saying: "Puff! Puff! Puff!" 

Quickly I plugged my ears with my fingers tightly (and it hurt) and perhaps a bit to loudly I shouted: "Jigglypuff sing!" (My little trump card, it was ingenious even thought at that time I wasn't much of a strategist-that's what came later and by the way is a key to winning a battle you just can't bark out commands and expect to win you really need a plan) 

Jigglypuff stopped and opened it's mouth and began to happily sing, I of course couldn't hear it but Erica looked up from what she had previously had been doing only to fall asleep with a look of semi shock on her face. Tangula fell over and swiftly I yelled to Jigglypuff: "Swift attack with while doing a seismic toss!" and the little creature obeyed. But the yelling I had done Erica was stirring from her sleep and saw the final moments of Tangula hitting the floor hard while Jigglypuff jumped up and down and then sneezed, I cringed and closed my eyes, when opening them again only to see a burnt scorch mark on the arena floor.

"We win the match Jiggly" I said trying not to sound too cheerful.

"I compliment you on your battle skills, young one. I award you with my rainbow badge you prove yourself great." She said

I felt pretty proud of myself that day. Later I realized I had only really beaten a Tangula and well lots of people probably did that…my task I had completed seemed a bit under rated at that. I never could manage to keep a happy mood for long while thinking of the down sides. I thanked Erica and left I didn't really need to go in to "Let's be friends!" business. Still that afternoon had changed my little outlook on life, though I am nowhere near a full perspective of life.

I reached into my Pokemon survival kit that the answering machine Nurse joy had given me. Inside I found a healing super potion, Band-Aids (for me) a small bit of Pokemon food a flash light, rain plastic poncho some matches and an emergency flare. Not bad for what the local government did with the rest of the taxpayers money.

I packed for myself a great deal of supplies which I sure won't waste space talking about unless you need a guide on what to bring on a long journey-then you can ask me. However most of my items consisted of toiletries. So what I have a habit of being clean- is that bad? Oh my you should have seen my pack! It was a strange strange bulging item, and on the side of it was an unopened golf umbrella strapped to the side of my stout worn backpack. It wasn't too heavy and I found a way to mush the Pokemon survival kit in it. 

I set off from the city into the woods where my only hope of find the next city was following the very clear and safe path I hoped on my bike stuff a water bottle in the holder under it and my pack in the back up front with my Poke ball outside the pack rolling around in the space left. I smiled to myself thinking how much of the wondrous journeys I would have. 

You believed that? If you didn't bravo to you! (Me smiling was a dead give away though so don't be too proud of yourself…Damn I'm doing it again finding something wrong with doing something right…Damn that's confusing.)

Of course with the heavy stuff on my back I couldn't wait to unload it and put it up on my bike basket (I forgot to mention the bike basket, which wasn't worth mentioning with my toiletries-but you may think bike baskets are pretty geeky but they're really very handy. Teen people eat your heart out yes not every teen likes your magazine!)I approached the door out of the gym area on my way out but I got as far back as the main lobby.

Isn't that sad? Well did a get stopped by team rocket? Nope by an immature thief. Some Pokemon masters start out battling valiantly against the powerless team rocket members, but I got a petty thief.

Not even a gang member. Do I sound very disappointed to you? Well I am.

The lights flickered and a rush of motorcycles along with police officers flocked to the seen.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked to the people who where ducking under miscellaneous pieces of furniture. It was funny the way they were arranged but I have self control enough to keep from laughing. Now isn't that shocking. 

A boy with platinum blonde hair jumped down on a rope from the upper ceiling beams in front of me. Maybe trying to look impressive and yes, he was wearing the stereotype black robber outfit. Really there are just too many criminal trends these days.

He grinned and pulled out an object from a bag he had been carrying. The kid didn't look much other than me maybe about fifteen.

"Look here kid this is a bomb threat and if I don't get-

He stopped then and I looked straight in his blue eyes and laughed at him.

"Black? Isn't that a bit tacky? I mean can't you even do a bomb threat properly? Why are you letting all these people stay here? You think they're not going to run out? Talk about amateur."

Face looked odd for a moment and he look flustered after a minute trying to think of a retort. I guess he didn't have anything better to say because then he blurted out: "What would you do then since you're the professional."

I poked his chest and said: "Listen I'm going to be straight about this your plan just sucks that's not even a real bomb. You could have got a better one in a Germany dollar store. And you were really going to demand money?" I said plainly and laughed. At this the people began creeping out the door of the Pokemon center.

"How did you?-

"Now what did you hope to accomplish here? Being a rogue and wanted criminal I mean you could have join team rocket or were you planning to start you own gang? I mean because if you were what would you name it?" 

"Well maybe the Ninja Turtles…"

"And where would your hide out be? You need to think ahead kid!" 

the place was now nearly empty.

"I'd be so powerful I'd take over team rocket's gym where in Viridian City and no one there would laugh at me again!" little did he know why he was explaining his criminal life dream I was leading him out the door. He was going on and on how he had been kicked out of team rocket and I whispered to a near by officer Jenny.

"Don't worry I got the kid under control he's harmless no threat to you."

The officer gave me a confused looked but I walked right past everyone.

"You hungry?" I asked him.

"I'm starving" he answered.

"Good we'll go to Friendlys." I told him.

Walking about a half a block I was on my bike while he was beside me rattling of now on his family life and a some girl he liked I would occasionally nod when he stood and then we could go on again.

We were seated at the restaurant and I proceeded to order. Still he went on fervently talking, what got my attention was the girl problems. 

"-And this girl, I like her so much back at Viridian City her name was Tsuki but she never noticed me anyway and I would always step away when she came near."

"Hun, you gotta talk. Communication is key. Of course if this girl is a nit wit she may not get it through her thick skull that you exist." That might have brought him down a bit but I waved my French fry at him and said: "Oh! The whole life a crime thing for attention!" I chuckled and chewed of the end of the French fry and moved on to my pickle. 

The boy blushed surprisingly. 

"I excuse me." I said and walked toward the direction of the bathroom. When he turned his look away from me I crept out the door and got on my bike I pelted away as fast as I could.

I left the poor thing with the bill- hey it would do him some good to do community service washing dishes.

It had been cloudy when we left to Friendlys. Now it was pouring again and I was on my way to a city. Lucky me.


	4. 3

I didn't get much sleep that night. I just ate a candy bar holding an umbrella over my head. I sat on my plastic rain poncho I was wearing which wasn't comfortable because I was sure no matter where I was sitting some angle of my butt would be on a rock. Sometimes a pessimistic attitude is a good one especially when you drive, it helps you drive defensively like everyone in the world is out to get you, really it works. Try it if you don't believe me.

Thunder inevitably roared across the sky and light illumined the woods around me, which convinced my I was surrounded by a wild pack of Pokemon and if I woke up in the morning I would be extremely lucky. 

The my jigglypuff Poke ball began to wiggled and it popped out of it and latched tightly on to me.

"Oh yeah!" I reached to my bag and took out the Pokemon food. I never did do well with pets. Then I realized I had no dish for my little Jigglypuff and I fed it out of my hand. And to this day it won't use a dish it will only eat out of my hand.

Sleepiness was over coming me now. I took out my water bottle and let Jigglypuff drink from it. Then I left it out in the rain so I'd have a drink for tomorrow. I always knew I should have gone to some camp and learned how to forage. But I hated those perky like girl scouts (no offense to any girl scouts but I just can't do that kind of thing)

I propped myself up against a near by tree and Jigglypuff cuddled with me. It kinda reminded me of my stuffed teddy bear.

I don't know what awakened me THAT early THAT morning but yes if you must know I did have one of those "Mystical Pokemon" experiences.

The ground was muddy and my shoe sunk in the earth while I avoided most puddles. 

I didn't notice it before but a small pond with clear blue water was near by. At first glances I didn't see anything but then it stood out.

On top of the water it stood. Glowing marvelously blue and shining with grace the mighty creature looked me with silent understanding.

"One is pleased to meet thee." It said in a language I knew I would only understand that one time. Then it left. I don't know where it went or why it was standing on the water it was just there. I just appreciated it. Point two where most of my pessimistic out look was dripping out my window of life. Good thing I didn't lose all of it. Wouldn't you be disappointed if that happened?

Anyway the water in the little pond was refreshing as I dipped my hands into it drink it. Better than any bottled water I had ever drank, I even felt dirty putting my hands in it. I filled up my water bottle it seemed to tip over from last night(conveniently for me) 

And what now? The most under rated word in any world's speech: Lost. The way most people describe it lost isn't so bad because you'd always be found…somewhere. While I had made it back to civilization when I thought I never would (lucky me for my lack of sense of direction. Later I learned to go the opposite way of what I thought I should go.) The first day I rode on by bike. And walked. And you guessed it walked and rode on my bike. I was lost utterly for a good portion of the day.

Then a miraculous light shown on me and a voice pointed to where the trees cleared and behold I was at Fuchsia City! 

No, that DIDN'T happen but that was easily pointed out.

Really, when I became unlost as you might say I ended up in someone's back yard. And by the way I ended up in Saffron City. Yeah that's how good my sense of direction is. 

The suburban city didn't seem to corrupt at first but it was crawling with team Rocket Members. This wasn't a cheap city either everything here had a price tag as I soon found out.

I checked into the Pokemon center extremely tired from hmm I don't know my little walk. 

The Nurse flatly told me I needed money to heal my Pokemon or stay in the place. Well I was pretty broke and Jigglypuff and I were hungry. 

I stormed out of the Pokemon center and hopped on my bike angrily. I rode back to the edge of the forest and set up camp. I tore through my bag in search of canned soup and wished I could have gotten some bread or something I also knew I would have to limit my rations for me and my Pokemon. I don't know how I can live without chocolate. 

The trees around provided plenty of fire wood and lighting a match is easy for anyone who isn't a complete idiot fortunately I knew how to light a match in my intensive fifth grade nature's classroom study guide.

So to speak I was "roughing it." Only to a third degree. 

I miserably drank my canned soup in one hand well I had my other hand holding the fluffy pink creature's food-who was ever happy and smiling it almost made me sick to look at the pokemon except for one thing.

"It's a good thing you're cute." I grumbled. I was hungry, cold (even though I was next to a fire-a pitiful one at that) and I smelt like pee. Then fortune sparkled on me and dropped me a few crumbs, not too far away was a lake with a gushing waterfall I had missed. The water was immaculate with only one down side it was FRICKIN' FREEZING!

No, not just normal cold but ice cube cold.

Well it didn't matter I could at least get clean. I peeled my clothes from my sweating body and decided I would need to wash them in the water as well at least there was no way I could shrink them.

Carefully I climbed in and I got used it the water slowly. My skin prickled with goose bumps and I gathered my will to duck myself under when I came up I was sure I had permanent brain freeze.

Jigglypuff splashed in the water near the shallow sand merrily bouncing up and down.

I lathered myself with soap and shampoo and even got to shave my legs. I felt clean again for once! 

I took it upon myself to swim a few laps around the water and found it wonderful being ermm…well not constricted by a bathing suit. 

I smiled to myself at least now I could feel a little happy and if I ate a chocolate bar I'd be all set I bet the ground was softer too.

My happiness was short lived though. A familiar blonde head popped out of the bushes.

"YOU BASTURD!" I screeched and covered my arms around my chest.

I saw a blush before I ducked for cover who knows how long he'd been watching. That was when I realized my clothes were still wet. Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn!-was all that was going through my head. 

"Jigglypuff get my bag!" I barked the command at it.

Instantly it said "Jiggly!" and bounced back a couple yards to my campsite. In a minute it faithfully returned with my bag. All I could wear though was pajamas or a bathing suit. My pajamas were blue flannel with bunnies on them. My bathing suit was a bikini I felt no need to show off any more than what he might have seen to that wanna be crook could handle so I chose the pajamas. 

I marched back to the my campsite where the blue-eyed boy was.

"What the hell do you think you're doing are you stalking me or something, you pervert!?" 

He tried to stammer something inaudible out but only succeeded in blushing. 

"I…I…" he murmured

"Out with it!" I shouted. 

After a few more minutes he still didn't answer and the sun was going down.

"If you're not going to talk get me some fire wood unless you want to be cold tonight or you feel like living a life of crime in Saffron Snob town, which team rocket there could probably out do you" I tonelessly told him.

He stood there: Platinum blonde hair, light blue eyes, jeans with holes, tacky black shirt, green wooly vest, smeared dirty sneakers- he would have been cute-expect for the miserable little child look on his face and his state of shabbiness, well I shouldn't be talking my clothes weren't new either.

"Go" I said in a motherly commanding voice and he went. I have to admit that was a little bit fun.

To make something pointless short we camped together for two more days and then we needed food. Nothing happened not even much of a conversation which lead me to believe he actually had a sense of humility and maybe, JUST MAYBE had a bit of common sense-MAYBE. Oh yeah I learned his name it was: Naktu I was even nice enough to tell him my name was Tael Winner. 

Anyway I was at the day when we had no food and were broke. Thus began my life crime, which by the way I thought that was at least nicely put for what I'm going to tell you about my life of crime. There are sometimes when you have to do some things to live whether you like it or not well it was kinda fun with all the risk anyway I'm sure you want to know what happened. 

I might have told you that it was my stomach that influenced me more than my masterful criminal mind but then I wouldn't be entirely truthful would I? I really don't believe in keeping children too ignorant-at least my little child hood blissful world didn't last but oh I forgot you want more of my pathetic little story don't you.

Anyway that night Naktu and I snuck into the city to a local mini market all I had to do was let Jigglypuff out and grab what I pleased. An image of the Jigglypuff robberies now stood firm in my mind it wasn't like I was an international criminal or something just hungry! 

We entered the mini mart and I saw a fat lazy guy smoking a cigar at the counter oh yes defiantly the right mini mart to rob at least it would make him get of his ass. I walked up and down the shelves and when I reached the freezers out of view Naktu gave me the signal and I unleashed Jigglypuff and plugged my ears closed. 

After moment when people were collapsing in a heap and the fat guy was drooling on his desk it was pretty funny though. I grabbed as much juice, water, junk food, rice, canned foods and what ever else I could carry out the door. Naktu hurried out the door and we made it safely to the woods where I slept little that night because of my sugar rush. One must eat ice cream before it melts and if it just happened to me five pints of Berry and Jerry's peanut butter cup and chocolate chip, well who could blame me?

Today eat, drink and be merry for tomorrow there's no more Ben and Jerry's. 


	5. 4

Oh you forgot I was trying to be a Pokemon Mistress? Well really at that time I had no intention to, but to only bum of money from battles (not mini marts) but I did realize I needed to train Pokemon or at least more than one.

Anyway if you want to win a battle you need to train the pokemon, that's right there's work involved (nobody mentions this in any of their history books). That's right they just don't magically get stronger you need to work with them. Also it helps if you have another pokemon, which I needed. I lack which for I need and which for I need is what before I have not done. If you can understand that, bravo to you and you're then next pokemon master/mistress. 

This little old training thing you need one other thing that most people ignore as I said before and will probably say many times: strategy. You need to decide if you want to train your pokemon to endure heavy hits and be able to dodge quickly but then you can't hit as hard, or you can lack some defense and do major damage. There are few pokemon, which can to both (but are very rare) of those things and then elements come into play.

But I thought outside of the attack and defensive rolls. I wanted dodging and what I call backstabbing. Rather sneaky as I think but it's quite efficient.

I started out with dodging and still lacking two pokemon I gathered a bunch of stones and threw them at Jigglypuff for it to dodge. Of course the poor little thing loved it and I think thought I was "playing with it."

I also was working on increasing my pokemon's stamina by making it swim laps, which it also liked. Even I swam along with it to increase my strength, but it always managed to swim much faster than me and many more laps really it was scary. I swore after the first couple of days Jigglypuff was either A) Sugar high 24/7 on stuff in the pokemon food or drank a bottle of mountain dew once B) Is really happy and knows no other way of life C) It really likes me D) all of the above.

Naktu didn't do much as what I call "Training time." Sometimes he watched while other times he walked around I didn't know where he went but neither did I care. (He was always back for dinner time) It wasn't until one night he told me what he had been doing.

"I think I'm going to be a pokemon photographer." The blue-eyed boy said one night at dinner while slurping noodles.

"I thought you wanted to be a thief?" I said absent mindedly not really paying attention as I handed Jigglypuff some food as it pranced around me.

"Well we might have to find another mini mart soon because we're getting low on food again." He pointed out but I only nodded and said "Mmm.." and that was partly because my mouth was full. 

Naktu pulled out a camera from a pack of his and showed it to me then he pulled out some pictures, mostly of Jigglypuff and I training but that didn't really catch my interest (Well come to think of it there was this really good one of Jiggly and I swimming together but that's not really important is it.) Until I saw a photo with a pack of Pikachu's. I swallowed quickly and nearly chocked myself and blurted out: "Where did you find this?" I demanded.

He face seemed distance for a moment at our crude camp and the flames flickered and crackled around us. I sat on a log Jigglypuff and I hacked half away of with our hands for a sitting bench and our sleeping bags where close to the makeshift fire. I have to admit though chopping logs with your karate skill is impressive, no? Well Jigglypuff helped…a lot. 

"Well I am pretty sure I could find it again, we could look for it next morning." He suggested and shrugged.

"Consider it a date." I said gathering my cooking items for washing. I didn't see the faint blush on his face. Okay, it was fun to tease him I mean he was kind of sensitive…No I'm not that mean, I'm Tael I have a shell as you might say, a shell that's exceptionally hard to crack at that. In fact few have ever done it. No, I do not like Naktu he's more of a friend, a close one. You'll see just don't get your hopes up. Oh dear I'm foreshadowing aren't I. 

Anyway it's time for mystery in chapter I don't blame you if you'd have gone to sleep. Well I'm afraid my little mystery voice only said this while I went to sleep and it was pretty loud (to me at least) it didn't even wake Naktu or Jiggly up. It started with that little tingle I felt one morning I had my ohhhh ahhhh Mystery pokemon experience. 

"One finds thee most confusing."

"If one should be pleased to think so." I responded, but defiantly not in English well it didn't matter because in a second I believe I fell asleep. Disappointed? Tough, I'm pretty good a leaving out details until they are absolutely needed though it's a bad habit when trying to remember dates and appointments. 

Anyway you really don't want me to go in depth about me sleeping do you? Because I don't. So I'll use my authoress power and POOF.

For once it was a nice day out. Really I'm not kidding. The only thing wrong was ermm I was feeling a bit crabby. No that's in understatement and I am so very sincere so I was a down right Bitchy. Yeah, lack of chocolate or Coffee when you have PMS does that to you. I bet you'd like to hear all about my menstrual cycles but I feel no need to go in further.

I snapped at Naktu usually more than I would have but we where lost numerous times (there's the underestimated word again! L-O-S-T) 

"I think we go left here." Naktu said uncertain.

"I THOUGHT you said it wasn't far from the camp ground." I said annoyed.

"I said…" he began timidly but didn't hear the response.

We where walking while having this delightful conversation (I laugh if you believed the delightful conversation, it was more like an unspoken thing that if Naktu said something about the direction I wouldn't respond because I was most likely to say Fuck you and I only say the when I'm really mad. Really I have an extensive vocabulary you may say. The folks in the regular pokemon league learned that quite well as I recall I had a nice little reputation. But not the nice part.) and I though didn't notice (Though I don't know how I didn't) a hot pink Pokemon beneath me. It was too late because I stepped on it and it squealed: "Hopip!"

"What is that thing?" I said and kneeled down to it.

I reached into my back pocket, which would come a habit and whipped out my pokedex. 

"Hopip, the small grass type Pokemon." It announced. Most pokedex is useless information I've found out unless it's something about pokemon dietary needs, which I leave to breeders. Leave it to the professions, trust me I know, but that's another story.

Naktu shrugged at me. I grabbed the Hopip by its leafy things at the top of its head. It squirmed and I fished out a poke ball opened the thing up and flash it went inside.

With some unknown force that some dude (or dudette) came up with the ball jumped out of my hands and began wiggling not for very long though because instantly it locked. I knew why too I used my only Great Ball, which I had been saving for a Pikachu. 

"Jigglypuff meet Hopip." I said to the two balls in my hand.

"Let's turn back I think I need a candy bar." I told Naktu.

Naktu is nice like that he knows better than to only disagree with when only really necessary. 

It wasn't what you may call a great capture but I was to find out it was a great pokemon of course that I found by stepping on. Fate is like that no it never flashes in neon yellow to you only hot pink.

To make matters worse I had to let the Hopip eat from my bowl while I eat from it but after I fed it I believe it liked me a little better.

As you may have guessed all my pokemon get through my thick shell. I won't tell you my awesome team mistress line up, you can read about it in the history books or if you decided to challenge me. After all you'll know about me for a time and you may become a pokemon master/mistress or I may die and there may be a new one if no one is able to beat me.

And someday this book will be old and dusty on a history shelf and kids taking (actually preparing for a pokemon journey, unlike me) will have to learn about me. I'll feel bad for you ahead of time just to save me some time. And my journeys still continue. 


	6. 5

As Emerale would say, I'm going to kick it up a notch. Corny? I know.

My so-called skills were improving greatly and I have had normal conversations once in awhile with Naktu. Really! But don't think I'm going all soft on you now, no way of a snow ball's chance in hell of that.

Actually the best part about Pokemon trainers' lives are battles. No, not the easy ones the, the ones with a challenge. Such as Jiggly vs. Hopip. Jigglypuff was however much stronger than the small hot pink Pokemon. 

Notice how pink fluffy Pokemon are attracted to me like magnets, I sure noticed.

Sugar and spice mixed with everything nice, but you Pokemon better be fast or I'll kick your ass.

Isn't that a lovely motto of mine? I always liked it. Anyway one particularly cloudy gray that stood fresh in my mind. Of course I wasn't happy but I usually wasn't happy. Surprise, surprise. I was dipping my feet in the water having a light conversation with Naktu for once. Today's subject happened to be about Sabrina, the saffron city gym leader. Beating a physic Pokemon wouldn't be easy.

"Do you think I could do it?" I wondered aloud.

Naktu smiled and said: "Of course, Sabrina will run in fear from you, just like when you round kicked the guy from the mini mart there." 

I chuckled. What a way to get to know someone, by robbing mini marts.

I began to explain to him about my tactics, element types and weaknesses but I stopped when I realized it was all going right over his head. 

"You really have tons of time to yourself to think about that, no?" he told me.

"I guess you're right. But why are you even following me around still."

I was even being nice to Naktu today I guess I was less moody without PMS. 

He shrugged like he always did and said: "Lack of anything else to go or do it's not like I'd want to return home."

"It's your call." I said indifferently I never did require many details of a whole story, you may have guessed from reading.

"I really don't want to live here much longer I really have to think of something, damn it looks like it's going to rain again Saffron City is so AFU with everything even prices." I said miserably 

"Saffron isn't the most hospitable place." Naktu said spitefully. 

I jumped out of the water and scrambled backwards I saw a shadow under there and most shadows under the water aren't friendly.

"What the hell?!" Naktu shouted. 

The shape grew closer to the water and rose up.

"Dragonair!" it announced I didn't even bother pulling out my pokedex for useful information. 

This one however looked different from the others. It's eyes where a bit duller but I took no notice to that. There was that familiar tingle again. 

"One is most impressed."

"One is pleased."

"Hopip!" I shouted and tapped the round red and white ball to the ground. 

Think, tactics, I'd try a direct hit first, it seemed logical.

"Razor Leaf!" I cried out. 

The Hopip threw the attack at the giant sea pokemon, which it dodged and stayed in the same position, still looking at me.

"It must be really stupid." I muttered. But then something clicked with me.

Physic pokemon can't hurt pokemon with no minds.

Quickly I hurled my poke ball at the Dragonair. It didn't even wiggle inside of it and it was instantly caught.

Naktu mock golf clapped at me causing me to eye him and he stopped because he knew what wrath I could bring upon him.

My day wasn't over yet. I complained about petty thieves before and I shouldn't of because I met team rocket and they where no joke.

"Stop in the name of Marh, team rocket is here to crush you no joke." A masculine voice said stepping out while another came out. 

"Surrender or be beaten to your worthless death." The other said.

They where both male and tall. Black uniforms and daunting grim faces. 

"I, be afraid of you? Ha." I said bitterly.

"We do not ask, we destroy." The first one spat back.

Quickly an Entei and Dragonite came out. 

My face turned pale quickly.

I'm not stupid, I grabbed my pack and bike Naktu and I hopped on my bike and rode the hell out of the forest. 

"So team rocket isn't a joke." I said huffing from using up most of my energy.

Naktu made no comment and I didn't notice. If only I had. Something was wrong then and there and I failed to notice what would happen and I regret that the most in my life more than anything. But I can't say "If only" my whole life.

But I had other things to think about I was at the door of the Saffron Gym. I was going to face Sabrina.


	7. 6

The place itself was huge the brown doors where made of good solid oak and gilded around the edges with gold. 

The entrance doors creaked melancholy and opened themselves. I was a bit creeped out about what might be inside but when I opened the door I sweat dropped.

A tall muscular man with blonde hair and a surfer accent was in there completely surrounded by girls. It was really sickening to me.

I couldn't even look over there and I soon began looking for the gym area.

The surfer dude must have noticed I didn't join his fan club because he came over to me.

I think he said: "Hey babe." But I didn't quite hear him or rather I ignored him. I believe this was the point he started thinking to himself that his "charm" was irresistible to no girl and I had violated this. 

Next he directly placed himself in front of Naktu and I but we walked around him. I also think I was getting jealous glares from his fan club. When some of them began hissing at my I briefly said: "The Mimbo's all yours where's the gym?" 

As it turned out I was going the right way but that's when this guy got defensive.

"Oh, I see you're dating that one over there and your not looking at me because you can't have me."

That hit home. I grimaced, now he was playing my game. I had time to get the gym besides this was fun I ignored Naktu's slight blush. 

I turned to him grinning evilly.

"No, I don't believe you're manly enough for Me." and promptly used my favorite S.I.N.G. technique (Side, in step, nose, groin) 

"Go piss of someone else on your own time basturd." 

While he was howling in pain I grinned rather smugly.

"Remind me not to P.O. you." Naktu squeaked.

"I'll make a special point of it." I assured him cracking my knuckles.

Okay, that's not how you're supposed to use karate but it was fun and I rarely get a chance to do that! Come on he WAS a jerk after all.

I had no more times for laughs now I entered the gym.

The gym was spacious and Sabrina sat on a chair eyes closed.

"I challenge you Sabrina to a one on one battle for a Marsh badge." I said indifferently.

"May it be so", She answered.

Her dark hair flowed around her. She was very pretty unlike me and she floated to her box in which she could battle me.

I knew she could read my mind so I kept my mind as clear as possible and put on my poker face (I'm very good a poker)

For the briefest second I saw something that utterly disturbed me it was a mental picture of Naktu slumped over in a pool of blood. I nearly screamed out but I didn't she was playing tricks on my mind. If only…

"Kadabra I chose you." She uttered clearly. 

"Dragonair make me proud." I whispered. I called him out feeling my will starting to bend to a physic force.

Dragonair flashed out and that's when I realized I didn't know any of it's attacks.

"Physic attack." Sabrina commanded. 

Kadabra launched the attack but it was as I thought it didn't affect Dragonair. I sighed realized.

"Wrap!" I commanded.

Dragonair did as told but after Kadabra had been squeezed for a moment it teleported away. I was going to need a beam like attack to get this done.

Kadabra kept trying to attack Dragonair with physic attacks and failed but finally it started a tri attack, which I knew would K.O. Dragonair he's lose all his energy.

But Naktu yelled behind me. "Hyper beam!" 

The dragon pokemon recognized the command and the two attacks tri attack vs. hyper beam battled with each other but slowly hyper beam was failing.

The enemy physic beam was inches from Dragonair when Sabrina called out.

"I forfeit." Which was a strange thing for a gym leader to do. But there was no contact verbally between us and yet a strange but understanding.

"I present thee with a marsh badge." She said.

I had no idea why she gave up I was confused but accepted.

"Thank you." I said humbly.

"No, thank you." She said I don't know what happened next but we where at a pokemon center (I think we where teleported) and the nurse allowed us to stay for free! 

I had a bed and a warm place and cooked food for once. 

I tried to place these events but I couldn't place it. Thinking logically isn't one of my strong points. What had disturbed me that that little image I'd seen it was awfully cruel to see your friend dead and then LET you win? Or was he a friend. I stirred the food on my plate around some more. 

"How did you know about hyper beam?" I asked of Naktu

"I've seen a Dragonair using the attack Tael, lots of other Pokemon can do it do, it might not be a bad idea for Jigglypuff to learn something like that." He said sheepishly. 

I took a bit gingerly out of my baked potato.

"That timid bit has got to go Naktu nobody's going to take you serious." Told him I put my fork down and rested my hand next to my face. "Why did she forfeit!" was my internal conflict but I must of uttered it out loud because Naktu did his usual shrug.

The blue-eyed boy started on a piece of chocolate cream pie but I pushed my plate away I really wasn't hungry for once. Casually my eyes wandered around the room glancing at trainers scattered across the room.

"Naktu I think team rockets up to something." I said randomly I turned to look at my friend across from me expect he wasn't there. I forgot how he could wolf down food so fast.

In his place was a man with darker wild dirty blondish hair. His skin was tan and his manner uncomfortable he was quite calm though. I didn't notice his attire but of his threatening eyes.

"Team rocket up to something?" he told me justly.

"So it would seem."

This was another "game" he was obviously not who he appeared to be and I was to dig and try to find out. I didn't know him and there for if would be hard. Sometimes I win and sometimes I lose.

However I managed when I had made my comment about team rocket to see some softness in his eyes. Something was amiss.

"It is not wise to travel alone who knows might happen." He said.

"Draw." I said promptly I knew he was trying to fish something out of me and he was good I wouldn't take my chances. 

I got up from the table in search of Naktu. The man I saw before must not have stay that night because I didn't see him again.

I found Naktu in our room with a hard bitter face on. Not at all like his usual self. My eyes flared suspiciously. I don't probe as I told you my eyes jumped around the room looking for a subject starter. The calendar. It was October already? 14? The 16th happened to be my birthday. I would be 15.

"Oh!" I said aloud.

The platinum blonde haired boy looked up at me. 

"Tomorrow's my birthday." I said and smiled faintly. It wasn't like I expected anything I really didn't pay attention to them but it was the only thing I could think of.

For once Naktu smiled and said: "Then I'm going to have fun tomorrow planning." He grinned and I laughed. I believe at this point he was now a friend, not just a petty thief. I looked at my two badges in a case I had. I realized I had a long way to go.

"Don't go out of your way, it's just me." I warned him.

"I wasn't me." he said automatically 

"I didn't say you did anything." I questioned strangely. 

"Oh, then disregard my last comment."


	8. 7

I don't know what Naktu did that day but he managed to keep me out of the way because he gave me a very long and interesting book. I all know was he left early in the morning. Naktu did always like going through details and planning something. I think he felt he owed me something. I don't know why though it's more like I owed him something.

(Switching to side Story)

Naktu pulled his shirt over his head and made sure Tael was still asleep; known that she loved to sleep late as a hobby. Hastily he scribbled a note to her and let her with a book that ought to keep her busy for the day.

There were a lot of things Naktu didn't tell Tael about himself and considered Tael and exceptional person for not probing so he didn't have make us some lie, and he wasn't very good at lying. 

The blue-eyed boy still considered a boy even though he was 16 headed off to the computer in the pokemon center. 

Deftly and quickly he accessed the computer's main database hacking unnoticed past security codes. As Tael had assumed and he he'd know team rocket was up to something because they stored their funding bank near in the city. But he could access it giving him a thousand stolen dollars to work with.

Team rocket deserved it nothing would change his mind ever. Naktu stealthy pulled out the money and deleted the system that was tracking his files. He almost didn't notice it was a fake one but he soon found the real one and tapped smartly on the keyboard, sending one of his random homemade viruses to mess up half the computer base.

So Naktu was like that a computer whiz, but his plan with bomb really hadn't been to blow up the center, just get team rocket's attention. Tael had stopped that though and he realized that might not be a good idea. Fortunately Tael was able to get him out of it making him a nondescript dishwasher. He owed something to her even if she didn't know.

But Tael had been very right about the timidness of himself with out a mask or computer to hide behind. His personality was gentle and polite enough (not at ALL like Tael, he knew she wasn't angry only convinced of finding the backs of things and winning even though it seemed like anger) but his anger was like a raging bull pinned down trying to get out.

Naktu dismissed these thoughts and headed out. Briefly he considered having dinner that night at Friendlys but that didn't seem like a relatively good thought. 

A French restaurant? No, she wouldn't like that. Chinese? No to tacky, Mexican? Did she like spicy food? T.G.I.F. Fridays? Would she go to a pub? Maybe Italian food? No they had enough noodles for once. Naktu suddenly had an idea and a very good one at that. 

The next thing that posed a problem was a gift. What the heck would he get her?

Naktu wondered among miscellaneous shops for hours. Nothing jumped out at him however.Tael was a difficult person, to be put lightly of course. Maybe something useful? But what? Naktu sat on a park bench and sighed. His eyes glanced around in front of him was a jewelry store.

His face paled. He knew what kind of gifts you expected from a place like that but he didn't think anything along the lines of that.

He walked in looking around at bracelets he thought she might like a charm bracelet. But it was something in a case that caught his eye.

**Guardian Angel Necklace**

-Set with a gemstone representing each color gem of a month and a real diamond these pretty neck jewelry are sure to please any girl.

Under the description a little poem was written:

Guardian Angel keep me near

So that I might have nothing to fear

I will look upon you each day

For you are the prayer that I pray

Stay by my side always.

There was a click in his mind. He bought the necklace quickly and when he got out of the store took it out of the box to avoid anything unpleasant.

Naktu walked slowly out the door feeling pleased with himself. But not moments later he was admiring the necklace when he dropped the clasp off it and spent a good hour on the ground looking for it…

(End side story)

I of course had no idea what to expect tomorrow. But took it upon my owns means to find a dress. I don't hate dresses but I don't like them either. Naktu came back later that night a bit beaten up maybe even trampled but I didn't know. It might have been a better hint if there was a footprint stamped across his face or something but he may have not liked that.

I quickly stuffed the dress I had under my bed before he could see it. I may have even been embarrassed for the first time in my life. Human emotions seemed a bit foreign to me but no they where at least tangible, for moment at least. 

My eyes shone even in the plain dim room we where staying in. 

"Don't even try to pry it from me." he said defiantly 

"I wouldn't dream of it." I childishly told him.

"Draw!" we both exclaimed at the same time. But again there was that familiar little tingle… 

I admit I DID have SOME trouble sleeping but not much I hadn't been excited about a birthday in a long time. It was different of me my shell was wearing away. Only to be built up again later when I had almost gotten rid of it. 

Morning shown enthusiastically and I had no problem sleeping late, which is never a bad thing you know I find it very peaceful. Well I certainly didn't sleep the whole day but I didn't hang around wondering all day what my "surprise" was. You know me well; does that sound like something I would do? I didn't think so.

I spent my day washing my clothes, grocery shopping (I won some money from battles yesterday) and other stuff I had in my pack that needed cleaning or was really disgusting. 

And I could utilize the showers! Warm water! For once, I was happy. I still was debating whether to wear a dress or not. It wasn't too hookerish it was white cotton with embroidered flowers scattered around the dress. It wasn't too short and it HAD straps. It was pretty (I picked it out myself) but did I WANT to wear the thing? 

It was my birthday and I was supposed to looked dressed up but what if we walked into a burger king or something I mean it wasn't like he was rolling in cash. Well the dress won over me. I didn't do anything to my hair though I don't like hair spray or gel if it's just up and out of my way it's fine by me.

"Jiggly!" I ordered and the pokemon gleefully came out.

"Hand me the brush and hair elastic." And it hoped on over to my bag while I scrupulously brushed my hair until it was fine.

I really didn't want to put it up or anything so I just left it down.

Wow I wasted all that space on my hair and clothes? I guess I get like that when I remember that day. Now isn't that odd.

Naktu didn't looked very dressed up but he did look cleaner for once.

He didn't say anything and I secretly pouted I really did want him to say "Damn you fine girl." But I realized I never presented myself as a girl, my own mistake even though he had seen me.

No, I was no head over heals for him but he was my friend and if he was doing something nice for me I was going to appreciate it. 

"So where are we going?" I said casually 

"A diner down the street I didn't know what you liked." He shrugged.

"So do you have a car or something?" I asked wondering.

"Transportation? Shit!" the blonde-haired boy said smacking his forehead.

"Can you even drive?" I said trying not to sound too amused.

What we ended up doing was using my bike. Now isn't that pathetic.

"Look I'll scrunch up forward…Damn it this stupid dress. Just let me pedal Naktu." I could not believe I was riding a bicycle to a diner with a boy sitting behind me. Only now I laugh at this moment but I'm pretty sure Naktu was amused that night.

"I really wasn't sure were you'd like to go…" he said from behind me while I was furiously pedaling I almost said something really nasty to him but he tried and well what else was I expecting from someone like him.

"I like the thought but next time, lets get a cab." I said less tartly than I normally would have. I think he was bit taken back by that. Oh yes, there would be a lot of awkward pauses that night.

I parked my bike outside while Naktu being the gentleman I knew he was escorted me in. Normally I wouldn't have allowed this but maybe tonight I would lower myself to the girly, girly necessities but his diner idea wasn't so bad there was a karaoke bar and I love karaoke. No, I can not sing, I doubt you will EVER want to hear me sing but it's karaoke who cares you're supposed to sound bad while making guys stare at you.

That makes me sound like flirt though but I assure you I wasn't doing that it's really fun to get looks of shock on peoples faces.

When I do something you notice, behave yourself, because with my S.I.N.G. ideals no body would mess with me. That's right someone puts their hands on the stage I step on them.

My, that DOES sound mean. How horrifically awful I am putting my life in danger with the chance of tripping over my heals to stop these people. But somebody's got to do it. 

The place wasn't shabby but it wasn't a pub type either. Bar like stools up to the counter with red leather seat and polished silver. Of course there were the bench tables along the walls and the smell of grease. It was going for the retro 50's theme, even the checkered floor. 

I bet they had malts but I'm not very fond of those. The only thing that wasn't in the 50's theme was the karaoke music I bet there where at least a hundred different types of music there. 

I hoisted myself on top of the stool and took up a menu…yep…loaded conversation with Naktu. Not. 

"Where did you get money to go here?" I asked (It was the only thing I could think of to say!)

"I thought ladies didn't ask those kind of questions." He said slyly.

"-And do you consider me a lady?" I politely turned on him.

"After the second time I saw- but he stopped there and blushed furiously.

"Never try to retort when you can't win." I answered Naktu smiling.

"You always manage to turn things on me don't you." He grumbled.

"Would you be disappointed if I didn't?" I playfully bantered with him.

"Very disappointed." He assured me.

I put down my menu and Naktu and I placed our ordered to the waitress quickly. I took a sip of coke and said: "Excuse me."

"You're not going to run out on me are you?" he said playfully 

"Wouldn't dream of it." I smiled.

Really I didn't run out on him, I was going Karaoke maybe embarrass Naktu step on a few toes…literally. 

Using my feminine charm instead of a spiteful tongue I made my way up to the stage. 

Oh yes, I chose the classic. I disregarded the T.V. lyrics and did the Joan Jett girl rebel song. 

"I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation

You're living in the past it's a new generation

A girl can do what she wants to do and that's

What I'm gonna do

An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation" 

I made sure to include my rock dance. The people around me singing along really it was fun. 

"Oh no not me

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation

Never said I wanted to improve my station"

"An' I'm only doin' good

When I'm havin' fun

An' I don't have to please no one

An' I don't give a damn

'Bout my bad reputation"

I cat walked up and the little stage, making sure turn heads. I put my microphone to the side of my face and continued. 

"Oh no, not me

Oh no, not me

I don't give a damn

'Bout my reputation

I've never been afraid of any deviation

An' I don't really care

If ya think I'm strange

I ain't gonna change

An' I'm never gonna care

'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me

Oh no, not me"

"Pedal boys!"

I think at that point the lights at the diner when out and the stage light on karaoke stage came on. I believe a marsh pit might have broken out too. My bad. 

"An' I don't give a damn

'Bout my reputation

The world's in trouble

There's no communication

An' everyone can say

What they want to say

It never gets better anyway

So why should I care

'Bout a bad reputation anyway

Oh no, not me

Oh no, not me"

At this point I was using all my energy to strut. I even did a daring spin close to the edge of the stage. I finished the spin with a sassy smile.

"I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation

You're living in the past

It's a new generation

An' I only feel good

When I got no pain

An' that's how I'm gonna stay

An' I don't give a damn

'Bout my bad reputation"

And as loud as I could for the last of the song I shouted.

"Oh no, not me

Oh no, not

Not me, not me"

I bowed and panted. A shouting applause was given and I couldn't resist I ran back up and cheered widely.

I turned a diner into a nightclub…Talent? I know.

Unless you really want to hear about how I smugly ate my BLT while Naktu belittled himself at my stunning performance, which I'm sure, you don't I'll go on to what happened outside.

"Wow the queen of Karaoke! And I have the honor to be in her presence with her. Bet half those guy's fingers are broken." He chuckled.

"I'm glad you're impressed." I grinned.

"You were much MORE feminine than you ever were with me." smugly said. 

"You count?" I said innocently. 

"Oh." Naktu said fumbling in his pocket in the dark. I was next to my bike.

"I thought you might like this, the way you talked about your birthdays I figured you didn't get anything thing nice." Naktu mumbled.

He held out small gold chain in his palm. On the chain was a small angel. A diamond outlined with gold was centered as a head and two precious tear shaped ones were wings but the body was a perfectly cut pink October birthstone. 

"Naktu!" I whispered surprised.

"You liked it?" he truly asked.

I hugged Naktu and told him. "No one's ever given me anything like this. Thank you!" 

He delicately placed the necklace around my neck. I smiled at him and saw the earnest look in his eyes. 

"You're a good friend Naktu." 

Then there was that little tingle again. I nonchalantly looked around out of habit. A huge shadow sped down near us.

Naktu noticed too because we jumped to the side, afraid of being hit by the shadow.

The figure that landed however happened to be a bird, no ordinary one a legendary one. Articuno.

It bowed before us I looked dumbfound at Naktu who shrugged. I didn't have a poke ball and I couldn't catch it but it seemed to be waiting for me, as corny as it might sound. An ice blue poke ball rolled past me. Okay, this looked set up but not by anyone, I couldn't figure it out. Naktu picked up the strange object of a Poke ball and handed it to me. I cautiously tossed the ball down to the bird and the poke ball and it locked instantly, by fate.

I know now that the first time it saw us; there had been tears in its eyes.

I couldn't think long because a disturbing sight distracted me, a burning building. Smoke billowed upward from streets away but something wasn't right, because it wasn't an accident an Entei was burning down half the town, which meant Team rocket was there. My eyes narrowed to the site and Naktu sensed it too. 

"Naktu get my back pack." I said sternly. He nodded and took off on my bike.

I looked down at the poke ball in my hand it was there for a purpose. 

"Articuno!" I called out.

The blue ice bird soared out. Quickly its huge talons wrapped harmlessly around my arms and fully supported me. 

It knew my destination was the orange flickering flames consuming everything in their path.

Raging sirens and terrified screams rang out. My rage was building; this town held nothing dear to me but these people shouldn't of had to flee from some bully. No one needed to lose someone they loved. The fire reminded me of the way my Grandmother died, the cause of that fire had been unknown but I knew someone had done it out of hatred for the way she supported the food shelter for free instead of making money on the poor. Power and Greed canceled out everything else.

Articuno faithfully followed me and my heels of my shoes clicked angrily under my feet on the hard black tar.

"Blizzard." I commanded ruthlessly.

I don't know if it was me commanding my will but I find having a reason for something is much easier than just destroying something on command which would put me in the same league as Team Rocket.

The ice bird began gathering forces of cruel artic winters to launch chilling winds and a full-fledged storm. 

"Now."

Great winds and unsightly snow raged across the small area of the urban city.

The fire submitted quickly to the ice shock and I was really cold afterward.

The ground beneath me had been iced so it was a skating rink.

"You!" a voice snarled.

It was the team rocket member with the Entei. Articuno must have been reading my thoughts because he partner lay blue on the ground.

Articuno perched on my shoulders. I glared like the ice around me to the team rocket member.

No, Articuno was not my mystical Pokemon I found what it was much later after much hardship. My anger is much like ice I have discovered.

I knew I would possibility have to kill him but could I do that? Would I take a life away? 

Entei lay in the snow gasping for breath; he had taken quite a beating. It was a face off but sorts only he knew he would lose. But I just couldn't it wasn't for me to decide.

"Not today Articuno." I answered to myself harshly and flew off with the legendary bird.

"It is your mistake girl! Start digging your grave team rocket will be looking for you!" he shouted back revolting against me. I ignored the comment, however.

I saw Naktu standing near the edge of one of the building with my pack and his.

He looked angry and it wasn't like him.

"Team Rocket those basturds." He cursed and swore some more colorful language, which even I wouldn't dare repeat. 

"We'll get them Naktu." And suddenly we had a goal. 

I had gone from a simple trainer to something very involved. But I thought nothing of it only later did I realize what I had stopped that night.


	9. 8

I was in the worst possible mood that night. Everything I had always told myself was never underestimate your opponent and what did I do? I let him live damn it! Why? He was never going to help me I did I let him get away?

"Why?" I muttered angrily.

"Jiggly!" the small pink pokemon said happily I was pedaling. Naktu was seated behind me his silent eyes were enough for me.

"Screw this." I bitterly said. 

"Puff!" Jigglypuff said happily and pranced down to the grassy ground. I picked up a rock and handed it to me.

"No Jiggly, not now." I ignored the thing.

I drew out Articuno and thought about flying away but I couldn't carry Naktu with me and I couldn't fit him into a poke ball. Not that he'd like that. I almost smiled at the idea.

"Let's camp." I gave up. 

I took the rock and effortlessly threw it at the small pokemon, which it happily dodged and brought it right back again. I think it might have been a dog in it's past life. 

After a couple minutes I grew tired of this and gave Jiggly another job. No, Jigglypuff wasn't my commanding servant but you wouldn't believe it was happy doing this.

"Please Jiggly get so fire wood?" I said sweetly.

Naktu turning around to help but I shock my head at him. In less than one minute Jiggly was zooming and hoping from tree to tree faster than I could see through trees and brought back five times it's weight in sticks and branches.

I patted the things head and it bounced up an pranced all around me.

I had started a fire so many times- I'm a Pyro maniac I can start fires with out meaning to like I can turning diners into nightclubs. As you may know- I'm talented.

This time I had a bit of a problem. I lacked a match and I wasn't about to go rubbing sticks. I needed a fire pokemon and all I had was a grass, ice, and colorless not even an electric pokemon. Oh yeah! 

"Ermm Jigglypuff sneeze on that wood ok?" I said awkwardly. 

"Jiggly!" launched itself back and CRACK! Flames flickered from the wood. I smiled back a Jiggly and the poor small thing seemed happy that I could help me. I could learn a lot from this pokemon, as they say nothings ever meaningless, imagine what you could get from that…

I focused that evening mainly on cooking it's what I do to keep my mind of things. Boil water; cook rice, drain water, add teriyaki sauce, dried pork and preserved broccoli. Stir until pork it soft. My own little recipe, it wasn't much but it was the best could do- would you imagine me being a world famous chef? Ha. 

I weakly brought my chopstick to my mouth. While I was running my errand day I had managed to pick up a few spare bowls for my pokemon, really I managed to make myself go broke the cost of living isn't very cheap.

I really didn't have any energy left and I needed sleep. I was bothered about that event in Saffron I had a feeling I was missing the big picture and what also bothered me were the rush of my feeling why was I that angry and couldn't manage to do what I needed to do was I that defiant even against my self?

"You okay?" Naktu asked oddly.

"Fine Naktu." I said distantly. I fingered my hands around Naktu's necklace I wore it was kind of habit forming. 

I finished off my bowl and put it down ready to wash it. 

"I've got it." The platinum blond-haired boy told me.

"Thanks." I said. 

You may think that when ever you've got something on your mind you don't each much but that's not the case you just kind of put it in your mouth until it's all gone. 

The sun's light was far-gone and full moon light shone across the sky. Stars sprinkled across the velvet night sky were dim tonight not competing with the whole moon. 

I wasn't thinking about sleep but I wasn't sleeping or maybe the rebellious wit part of mind had gone to sleep. It does that to me from time to time no one can be like that 24/7 not even me. Surprise to you? Don't be.

Maybe I'd go swimming, yes I would. I stepped away from the campsite with my bikini in hand. But before I did I realized I had left my pokemon out so I quickly called them back. I'm forgetful like that with pets. 

After a moment my plain surprising navy blue and looked very much like I was just wearing spandex underwear (most bikinis do) I threw on my blouse mainly because I felt like it, not everything needs a reason it's just better if you have one. 

I always made special point of camping near water- it was just easier if you could.

Naktu was finishing up the pots he noticed me; most guys do when I wear something like that. No, I am not the super model body but I'm not horribly disfigured.

I felt the weightlessness come over me floating in the pleasant water. I let my mind drift peacefully as I submerged myself. I think I fell asleep floating in the small shadow pond. I felt a small prick in my arm but I thought it to be a bothersome mosquito and shrugged it off. I was falling back to my peaceful sleep but my better part of me screamed something was wrong I was sinking in the water but I couldn't do much about it. 

Naktu cried out angrily but I was pulled out of the water by him I think but not for long I didn't care because I couldn't move my conscious mind was roused but my body wasn't.

I couldn't see but I could think and I wasn't panicked. I was dreaming but I couldn't wake up. 

It started out in Saffron city and the icy feeling surrounded me. The frozen man lay like a blue stone frozen on the ground. I saw the flames shrinking down to the ice but not by Articuno. I could move though but I wasn't walking myself. Naktu stood controlling the flames smiling at me. Not for long did he stay there because there was the horrific imagine beneath the ice. Naktu on the ground looking right at me in his pool of blood. His eyes were empty and I pounded on the ice as hard as I could but I was frozen out and the Entei that was panting rush to help me but was struck down by it's owner.

Consumed with anger I cried out to the light above the snow.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOO!" and my eyes fluttered open.

I was strapped to a wall while two guards stood around me surprised.

"The poison didn't do it?" one whispered to the other.

"That leaves her for us." He said seductively. Never in my life would I be taken advantage of. Never. My will made my eyes burn hotly increasing my strength.

Unfortunately I couldn't move any part of my body and I didn't have any of my pokemon with me. 

I tugged and twisted myself around and thankfully managed to get one-foot lose-and that was all I needed. 

I struck when I didn't expect with my battle cry "BASTURDS!" (it's very efficient) 

"Shut up you bitch." Was the last thing he ever said before he was knocked out cold.

"Untie me or I'll kill you." I spat at him. He went pale and quickly I was untied. "Thank you." I said before wacking him down letting him sleep with his friend. 

Now the problem was the escape. Don't even think-there was NO vent only a door and I wasn't dumb enough to open it right always I slowly opened it.

Sitting in the room was the man I'd seen that night at the Saffron pokemon center was at his desk with a hard expression on his face. I know it was stupid but I let myself in.

We had eye contact for what seemed like forever. I was only in a blouse and bathing suit if you recall so I didn't look very frightening but my gaze was deadly enough.

"So you're alive." He said calmly.

I didn't reply.

"Not many could take the poison like candy." 

I said nothing.

"You're stronger than I thought."

"Enough." I told the man calmly.

"I don't see how Naktu would stay with someone like you." He mused.

I continued my gaze.

"He was one of my best spies." The man's manner was malignant.

"Naktu wouldn't he's not in team rocket." My cold expression told him.

"No, he's not anymore he hasn't reported to me for awhile. My deceptions aren't clever but do you really need something like that?" 

"I find everything double sided." I smoothly said.

"And what happens if you don't?" he replied.

I silently scanned my eyes around the room.

"Tell me have you been working against team rocket long? Expecting to be a great little pokemon master." 

"No, I have little interest in you."

"That's odd I believe you just managed to have stopped our hold on Saffron." He bitterly said.

"And you had a plan to do that? Saffron isn't a great place for a criminal hold. You wanted to say it was an accident and take control over the price control that the city has." I uttered to the man.

"Naktu, my dear boy you've found yourself a rare girl." His voice complimented.

"And my use for you is a dead girl." I added.

"Only if you stay with us." 

"And what makes me trust worthy?" I worked around it.

"I never said trust worthy." 

"You know me well." My voice quivered.

"As do you plan me." the man agreed.

"Not as well as you know my game." I was using everything I had to keep my cool I wasn't going to win this and I was going to break out swearing soon and that would prove he would win. He already figured out what I knew about team rocket but still had my edge against him.

"But you asshole, I do not follow the rules" I promptly said.

I feigned at step backward to the door but I skillfully rolled under the desk and knocked over his chair to reach the glass window. With a swift kick the glass shattered cutting me and thankfully the office was low to the ground. 

I had learned that to get out of any situation you needed the right responses and moves to follow along with it. You just can't break out angry words and knock someone out because I bet he had a gun or some other weapon near by I had used an unpredictable accurate act. I wasn't out of danger though I needed to get away-and fast but I had no idea where I was.

But then there was Naktu and thank God for his timings. Havoc and alarms were breaking out and I could hear the footsteps of many rocket members moving around. 

Naktu's eyes narrowed and handed me Articuno. 

"No, Naktu give me Jiggly." I said assuring him.

The cute pokemon jumped out with a hop and I commanded it: "Tri attack" was my idea, it would destroy the building but nothing I could do would 

Stop Marh today but I could force him out it was start. Logically thinking I would need to follow his steps and look inconspicuous so I would lay low for 

awhile at least, which proved harder than I would think…trying to be normal. 


	10. 9

Authoress notes: Song lyrics underlined and Song is from Naktu's point of view 0_o

Authoress notes: Song lyrics underlined and Song is from Naktu's point of view 0_o. Disclaimer- I own nothing but lint in my pocket and the idea of Naktu, Tael and Marh. The people with Pokemon are getting rich and I'm not taking any of their money so don't sue me. 

Naktu was a big help to have around and soon (with that little tid bit of help from Marh) I did have skills I didn't know about. I didn't mind though it was handy. I never told him what I knew though but Marh did seem to have a contact with him still I never doubted those disappearances when team rocket showed their face, I always thought it was in humiliation but now I was suspecting hatred Naktu did seem to have an anger I never saw, but I showed my anger enough for two of us but I suppose his was hatred and I didn't want to be around to see when it exploded. 

I was riding Articuno slightly above Naktu, who was pedaling below.

"Where should we go next?" he asked.

"I don't know I'm up to a challenge though how about Fuchsia City?" I suggested carelessly.

"Poison? You could teach him a thing or to." Naktu said knowingly.

"Why thank you, you're too kind dear Naktu." 

"You've got a sense of humor and sarcasm but in an instant you can go to down right nasty or sassy or even surprising serious; I don't get you." He shrugged trying to make a point.

"You're not supposed to get women." I made a point.

"You'd make an excellent spy." He commented somewhat darkly. 

"I heard you weren't so bad yourself." 

There was a strict moment of silence.

"You knew what I was getting to your too good at that." The blue-eyed boy told me.

"No, Naktu you're simply to obvious, but you know Marh well to know he'd do something like that…thankfully my great escape worked out. But you as a spy you didn't doimportant long groundwork, unnoticed or hacking you could have even stopped me if you pleased at anytime but I don't why you didn't your predictability rate it low." I figured. 

"I can't even compete with you at fishing information but I have my reasons and if you really wanted to pry them from me you could but I don't see you doing that, don't tell me you've gone all soft on me now? You wouldn't have a weakness for me." Naktu added slyly.

"Now whatever on earth would I need a weakness for?" 

this vocal dodging was a bit more personal I saw, and I would close the door on the subject. 
    
    "Well I don't know why I came here tonight
    
    I've got a feelin' that somethin' ain't right
    
    I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair 
    
    and wonderin' how I'll get down the stairs
    
    Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right
    
    Here I am, stuck in the middle with you"

Nobody as far as I know can EVER travel to one place with out being tired in one day. Not that you'd have a hard time convincing yourself to take lots of breaks. It was easy for me flying Articuno Airlines but Naktu was pushing himself to keep up it made him kind of look like a hamster on a bicycle wheel. His face was dripping with sweat and the breaths he took were panting at one point and I have compassion in me believe it or not, at least enough for a lunch break, hey everyone gets hungry.
    
    "Yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you and I'm wonderin' what it is I
    
    should do
    
    It's so hard to keep this smile from my face 'cause I'm showin' up all
    
    over the place
    
    Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right
    
    Here I am stuck in the middle with you"

And while relaxing I had fun picking conversations surprisingly everything but weather was brought up (today happened to be partly cloudy that meant rain again soon-Ug) Sandwiches were my lunch special and I'm sure you enjoy hearing all about my cook skills. 

I peeled of a corner of the bread and stuffed it into my mouth chewing rapidly waiting to respond to Naktu on how game shows are staged.

(switching to 3rd Person Naktu Point of View) 

Intelligence or temperance? Both were a good qualities Tael possessed but she wasn't the "Ohh you're so Dreamy type" but what business did he have thinking about that Naktu would never understand the female population anyway. 
    
     
    
    "Well you started off with nothin' and you're proud that you're a
    
    self-made man
    
    And your friends they all come crawlin', slap you on the back and say
    
    Please....please...."

"You're going to need to change your clothes or something." Naktu pointed out.

"You've got a point but I have a lack of cash." I admitted.

Thus, Naktu dragged me through a torturous process of clothes shopping. 

I know Naktu would know something about "Fashion" (Strange new word to me) so I let him take me around, I would be happy getting something from Wal-Mart but he insisted on Arocrombie. I'm just that sort of agreeable person. 

As Naktu shifted by the racks and I kinda of drifted behind him. Let alone the clothing was unfamiliar but the fashionable normal creatures walking around the store really almost scared me. But I ducked behind the racks again because behold my cousin Virginia was over browsing with her flock of friends and guys entered the store. 

The blonde teenager shifted her hair of her face gracefully. But though she might look like it, there's little going on in-between her ears. 

I groan while Naktu engrossed himself in clothes Virginia spotted me. 

She whispered over to her friends and shouted loudly "Hiya Cous'!"

"Hello Virginia." I mumbled 
    
    "Tryin' to make some sense of it all, but I can see there is no sense
    
    at all
    
    Is it cool to go to sleep on the floor, I don't think that I can take
    
    any more
    
    Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right, here I am stuck in the
    
    middle with you"

"Tael! Oh stop it! Like you know you can call me Ginny!" she grins at me. 

"Oh I forgot." I automatically said. 

"Tael I- Naktu paused in mid sentence with a pile of clothes in hand.

"Is that your boy friend? Oh he's got like good taste in clothes!" Ginny squealed 

"NO!" I blushed hotly. 

"I just remembered Tael! Your birthday was a couple days ago wasn't it?" the blonde exclaimed excited.

"It was." I said grudgingly 

"Then like I need to get you something! Come with me!" her voice instantly said perky.

I was dragged out instantly.

"Like totally come on! Girls we have a mission! Make over!" I groan exceptionally loud- A MAKE OVER FOR ME!

"Not a snow ball's chance in hell did I ever think that someone you say those two words to you." The platinum blonde hair boy said amused at me.

"Shut the fuck up." I said sourly. Naktu winced at me, my use of words seem to have a light effect.

I tried to explain to thickheaded Ginny that there was NO WAY I would LET HER do THIS to ME but she didn't pay attention because I was shoved into a chair.

"Paul, work your magic!" Ginny said happily.

"Oh God no." I muttered hopelessly but like there was anything I could do about it.

"Tael I'll like be RIGHT back! Girl's outfit time!" she giggled. 

Naktu plopped himself down in a chair in front of me and looked as if there was going to be a marathon of his favorite T.V. show was about to begin but Ginny grabbed Naktu by his ear and said 

"Oh no! You're coming with us sweetie!" 

"Oww! Oww!" he whimpered and I rolled my eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be bad after all but just as a warning I said: "Do anything crazy and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass the water your knee with quench your thirst." And the hairdressers face immediately turned pale. 

Ironically I grinned and spun around my chair. 

Naktu rubbed his throbbing ear and winced he had been dragged into victory's secret store and a constant blush never left his face. He tried to appear interested in the fragrance section but he really wasn't. Most guys aren't.

"Naktu come on over here hun." Ginny nonchalantly said. 

The boy had no choice but to comply. Unwillingly his eyes bulged he, a sixteen year-old boy was dragged into the panty and bra section. 

"So what do you think? Navy blue or Pink?" Ginny said seriously to the platinum holding up two different silk bras.

His face turned six shades of crimson. Yes, Tael was a female, females DID wear these things but who looked?

"W…why do you want me to chose?" he stammered.

"Silly! Like you're the one that's going to be seeing it on her!" Ginny explained as if she were talking to a three-year-old.

Naktu's face when a DEEP, DEEP shade of red.

"He's so adorable!" one of Ginny's friends said.

"So which one do you like?" Ginny stated seriously again.

The group walked out of the store rejoined once again by the males who solely regarded Naktu as a war hero. Worst of all Naktu was forced to carry the pink striped bad. The blue-eyed teenager had never blushed so much in his life. 

The poor boy was dragged through clothing store, after store and store. His feet were sore his arms ached and he had never been so humiliated in his life. 

Naktu really needed a trip to the food court. 

"Blush." Ginny said as the girl nearest her reached for a light shade of the make up and passed through the assembly line. 

The blonde teenager worked like a surgeon performing a delicate heart surgery. 

Naktu was shoved off to the food court, which he happily accepted.

My face knew it had about ten tons of neatly applied cosmetics on it but it felt light. My locks of black hair were transformed and I was shoved into an outfit- before my makeup of course I would HATE to ruin it that would so awful I'm was really concerned about that sort of thing. Yeah right. 

"Girls." My cousin said pacing back and forth through the hair salon like an army general.

Her groupies stood silently proud.

"It's been tough but we got through it and like totally kick butt I bring you the efforts of all our hard work! Tael like come on out!" she beamed. 

I walked out almost the same as I had been expect for one thing, the ends of my hair that I left out of my usual pony tail that stood along my face now had hot pink ends, very cool in my opinion. Oh yeah they stuffed me in some American eagle outfit nothing interesting.

"Cool" Naktu said walking in.

"Cool?!" I said to myself "That's it!" I thought. Why was I mad I WANTED him to like my look what was I thinking! I sighed. "So where are we staying tonight?" I shrugged

"Sleep over at my house!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well I guess…why not it's ordinary." I told the blue-eyed boy.

Ordinary…normal…weird…it's very confusing. 
    
    "Well I don't know why I came here tonight
    
    I've got a feelin' that somethin' ain't right
    
    I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair 
    
    and wonderin' how I'll get down the stairs
    
    Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right
    
    Here I am, stuck in the middle with you"


End file.
